


Myosotis

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 千景與密在忌日那天去了海邊，告訴八月他們現在過得很好。





	Myosotis

**Author's Note:**

> *A3!深夜60分創作，題目「Remember me」。  
*過去捏造。

人的記憶很奇妙。  
千景還記得那段日子，稱不上舒服的居住空間，不怎麼好吃的伙食和各式充滿危險的任務。這應該不是一段美好的記憶，卻令人無法忘懷。  
夜風有些冷，拂過臉龐時他從鼻尖嘗到些許屬於大海的腥鹹味道，灑下的月光被水波打散，散碎在沉沉墨色裡。  
這樣的景色他見過不少，在他看來，不同的海岸與潮聲在同樣夜色的渲染下，差別只在於月亮的盈虧。八月曾笑過他不懂欣賞，他聳聳肩，打開車門，把背上已經睡著的十二月塞回車裡。  
「八月每次都說你很煞風景。」  
「他才沒有這樣說。」千景反駁：「倒是你，這次沒有睡著了啊。」  
密沒有接話，他站在千景身旁，眼底映著月色跟波光。密同樣也對深夜到海邊吹風這件事沒有很大的興趣，老實說晚上的海邊還是挺冷的，睡起來不太舒服。  
只有八月喜歡做這些事。  
但他們願意陪八月做這些事情。  
他們所在的國度四季分明，陽光也隨季節變化，四月還有點冷，十二月則是有些淡了，八月的盛夏熾烈而熱情，一如他的樣子。  
千景將一束花散入海裡，載浮載沉地飄向遠方。花是密挑的，藍紫色的小花，看起來很可愛。千景看到的時候還有些意外，但他也沒有問密是不是知道自己買了什麼花。  
「八月，我們現在很好。」密說，視線望著看不清晰的海平面：「以後也會很好。」  
因為我們再次有了家。

他們踩著晨光推開滿開的宿舍大門，在溫暖地食物香氣中收到了早晨的問候，臣沒有問他們為何帶著一身屬於深夜的涼，而是笑著說再等一下就可以吃早餐了。  
密在等候的過程中睡去，千景搖頭拒絕了剛進門的丞投過來的詢問，站起身把密背到身上，如同過去無數次他所做的。  
經過玄關時，他看見花瓶裡插著與他們帶去海邊那束一模一樣的花朵，千景微微一笑，就當作背上的傢伙特別挑的吧。  
八月，我們明年再一起看月亮吧。⬛

  
*Myosotis：勿忘我。花語：永恆的愛，不要忘記我。


End file.
